Modern buildings include wiring to deliver electrical power to lights, outlets, and other devices. The electrical wiring terminates in an electrical box in a wall, ceiling, floor or connected to another structural element. Connections are made to the wiring in the electrical box. For example, electrical wiring may be connected to switches by stab-in connectors or with screw terminals on the sides of the switch body. After installation, a wall plate is placed over the switch body to cover the opening to the box while allowing access to manually manipulate the switches.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.